mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Margawse
Margawse was the daughter of the Duke of Tintagil and Igraine. After the death of her father, and according to Uther Pendragon's request, she married King Lot and their son was Gawaine. (1,II) Their younger sons were Gaheris, Agravaine, and Gareth. Gareth the youngest was her joy and bliss. (7,xxv) After the Battle of Cameliard, Arthur returned to Carlion, and Margawse came to him with her sons and other knights and ladies. She said she'd give him a message, but actually to spy on his court, and rested there for a month. Arthur loved her and they slept together, without knowing that he is his half-sister, and they begat Mordred. (1,XIX) Mordred was born on May-day, and as other lords are ladies were ordered, within nemonth she delivered him to Arthur. (1,xxvii) After the Battle of Terrabil, Margawse came with her sons to the burial of King Lot in the Church of St. Stephen in Camelot. (2,xi) He became the Queen of Orkney. (7,xxv) He sons went to serve King Arthur and she didn't see them for 15 years. (7,xxv) She sent Gareth also to Arthur well armed and horsed, with plenty gold and silver. (7,xxv) A year later she visited Carlion on the feast of Pentecost with a great number of ladies and knights during the meat. Her sons arose and came and saluted her upon their knees, and asked her blessing. But Gareth was nowhere and asked about him and complained that they had him working as a kitchen knave, and Gawaine answered that they didn't recognise him and Arthur praised him and promised to find him. She chastised them for keeping him in the kitchen feeding him like a poor hog. Arthur said how he appeared unrecogniseabe and how he granted him the 3 favours he had asked. Margawse pointed out that she prepared him well equipped but Arthur saw none of it when he had come. Margawse believed him, but complained about how Kay named him "Beaumains" to mock him. (7,xxv) As her sons and Arthur promised to find him, they sent for Dame Lionesse, who was questioned by Arthur and Margawse and (according to Gareth's instructions) in turn invited Arthur to a jousts. (7,xxvi) Two days before the Assumption of Our Lady, Arthur with Guenever and Margawse arrived at Castle Dangerous, and there was all manner of royalty of all minstrelsy. (7,xxvii) During the tournament Gareth was discovered and he fled. (7,xxx) Days later Linet found him and told to Arthur and his lords, princes and queens went with him to meet Gareth, and Arthur talked to him, sitting with Gawaine on a hill-side. With that came Margawse, and seeing Gareth's face she fell down in a swoon, and lay there awhile like dead. Gareth recomforted her so that she recovered and made good cheer. (7,xxxiii) When Lionesse joined them, Arthur with Guenever, Margawse and other Kings came to welcome her and Lionesse and Gareth professed their love. Arthur blessed their love and promised to support them as it lay in his power, and Margawse said likewise. (7,xxxiv) Arms Her arms are a combination of her father's, Gorlois, and her husband's, King Lot: *Argent, a canton Gules, dimindated Sable, 3 lions Gules, a fess gules.http://www.angelfire.com/va3/crossedswords/arthur/arthur6.html category:queens category:damosels category:cornish